Harry Potter One-Shots: Third Generation and Beyond
by xoxoMeggyxoxo
Summary: They all interlock somehow to make one big story. A lot of Forth Generation characters I made up.
1. Intro

**Collection of Harry Potter One-Shots: Third Generation and Beyond**

**Disclaimer: **Hello, I would like to clearly state I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling for her amazing imagination. I own some characters. I own some of the characters that interact with the Third Generation and I own the children the Third Generation, however, none of them would even be possible without J.K. Rowling.

That does _not _mean steal my OCs, simply message me if you wish to use them in a story and I would be happy to give you any given information about them.

**A Note From The Author:**

In this particular collection of One-Shots they all iner lock some how. The collection of One-Shots make a big story all together. I really hope that you all enjoy, I enjoy Harry Potter a great deal and sometimes I get random ideas, so, here they are.

I would like to point out that I do have some of the characters gay and/or lesbians, in fact some of them are Canons. If you do not like that then you can simply stop reading.

If anyone have a certain things they wish for me to write about, for example, how certain characters got together then feel free to review or message me and I will start working on that One-Shot.

I will not re-write a One-Shot to make a longer story, because as I stated before the stories make a big story all together.

If you read my other One-Shots (i.e. Merauder's and Golden Trio's) they are random and have no iner-locking story like this does.

**(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸******¸.•'´¯)¸.•.'´¯)**  
><strong>(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸*<strong>***¸.•'´¯)¸.•'.´¯)**  
><strong>(¯`'•.¸(¯`'•.¸**¸.•'´¯)¸.•'´.¯)<strong>  
><strong>χσχσ<strong>**мєggу****χσχσ/χσχσ****ѕк8яgя****ℓ****χσχσ**  
><strong>(_¸.•'´(_¸.•'´*<strong>***`'•.¸_)`'•..¸_)**  
><strong>(_¸.•'´(_¸.•'´*<strong>***`'•.¸_)`'•..¸_)**  
><strong>(_¸.•'´(_¸.•'´**`'•.¸_)`'•.¸._)<strong>


	2. Hope Potter

**Hope Potter**

"Hope Ginerva Potter," boomed a loud voice of a man, "Get up and get ready." It didn't take long for the girl to register it was the voice of her father, Albus Severus Potter. With a yawn she did what she could to brush down her unruly black hair and pull on her clothes. In front of her bed was a trunk, in large gold letters were her initals, "H.P." Actually, the trunk belonged to her grandfather, Harry Potter, and was given to her to make her feel at ease when she went to her first year at Hogwarts. On top of the trunk was a large black owl, named Branch. "Are you ready, Branch?" She asked with a smile as she grabbed the cage, the owl clicking in agreement. "Daddy, will you come get my trunk?" In mere seconds she seen an older man with unruly hair, like hers, come to her doorway.

"Go on, your mother is waiting for you." Albus said as he grabbed the old handle on her large trunk. Hope sent her father a smile and ran down stairs where she seen her mother waiting. Her mother had gorgeous, and managale, brown curls and the same piercing blue eyes that she had. Her name was Eliza Hope Gray-Potter. Hope's mind went back to what her mother said about meeting her father their first year, the Slytherin boy was bent on making the shy Ravenclaw his friend. Well, Albus is known to get what he wants.

"Hope!" Hope turned to see her little brother, Harry Arthur Langley Potter, running up to her with his toy broom in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Hope could tell, by one stuffed leg sticking out, his stuffed toad was in the little suitcase. "I'm ready!"

"Harry," Eliza chuckled, picking up the six year old in her arms, "You cannot go with Hope. You must stay here with Mummy."

"But I want ta' go with Hope!"

"But who will protect Mummy when Daddy is at work?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, it was no secret that the Potter men followed Harry the first's footsteps to the Auror Department.

"Otay, I go wif Hope nex' year an' stay with Mummy dis year!" Little Harry declared as Albus walked down the stairs to make his way past the family to put the trunk in the back of his car. With the slam of the trunk door, to the car, the family made their way to the car. Branch and his cage sat on Hope's lap as Little Harry held his toy broom close to him.

Platform nine and three quarters was loud with students and teachers. Hope looked around, amazed of everyone running around. "Well, look who it is." Hope turned around, where she heard the light voice. In front of her was twins, the female had bright purple hair and the male had bright blue hair. They both had Victore Weasley-Lupin's blue Veela eyes.

"Brink! Remy!" Hope smiled wide at the two Sixth Years. In front of her stood Brinktonia Evalynn Lupin and Remus Edward Lupin, children of Teddy Lupin and Victore Weasley.

"Hey, Hope." The twins said in unison before looking up at their cousin Albus, "Hey Albus!" They said again.

"Hey kids, where's your Mum and Dad?" Albus asked looking for an adult with blue hair.

"Daddy is already at the school," Brink pointed out. Teddy was the new D.A.D.A.'s teacher.  
>"Mum is sitting with Aunt Grace and Baby Louis." Remus said, Grace Bravel-Weasley was their Uncle Louis Weasley's wife. The two Hufflepuff Alumni just had a little boy.<br>"So, we're alone. Which reminds us, we got to go. Remus is a prefect, don't ya' know." She said with a role of her eyes as she waved pulling her twin brother with him.

Albus chuckled watching the children go as he walked with his daughter to put the trunk up. On the ride to the station Little Harry fell asleep, so Eliza stayed in the car with him. "Now, as soon as your sorted you'll write us, won't you?" Albus asked, watching Hope nod. She seemed slightly nervous, "Hope, you shouldn't worry what House you get put into. Ravenclaws, like your mother, is smart. Slytherins, we are ambitious not evil. Gryffindors are brave. Hufflepuffs are loyal. Any House you get put into will make us proud. I was worried about being Slytherin, look at me? I ended up in Slytherin and I am perfectly happy."

"Well," said a man behind Albus. Hope watched her father grin before turning to a blonde and a redhead. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley-Malfoy. "You have always had a knack for speeches." Scorpius said with a soft smirk. In front of them was three children. A boy with blonde hair, a boy with strawberry blonde hair, and the youngest was a girl with blonde hair. "Davian," Scorpius looked to the oldest with strawberry blonde hair, "Do watch your brother and cousin, hm? They'll need an assistance of an older one, I am quite sure." Albus smiled, looking down to Hope. Rose moved to pick up the six year old girl.

"Alright, Dad." He said with a roll of his eyes, gaining a flick in the back of the head by his mother in warning to be nice. "Ow, sorry Dad." The whistle went off, a sign for student to get on the train. "Come on, you two can sit with me." Davian said, directing his cousins to the train.

"So," Albus smirked, "This may be the first time a Malfoy enters Gryffindor." He teased, looking around looking for his brother. "James or Zeke drop off Bradley yet?" He looked around at the windows. He spotted his nephew, Bradley Bravel-Potter, the adopted son of his brother James Potter and his husband Zeke Bravel Grace's big brother.

"I think James is working with your father on a case, Zeke most likely dropped him off." Rose said looking around for her cousin with the unruly black hair or his husband with blonde spikey hair. Her search was cut off as she watched the train leave.

Hope sat on the train, beside her was Devian and Oliver and Bradley. Bradley's dark curls hid his brown eyes as he sat, leaned back in the seat. "What Houses do you two think you'll be put into?" Bradley asked, he was a Third Year, like Devian, and housed into Ravenclaw like Zeke was in school. Hope looked to her cousin, she remembered how when they where younger he use to get teased for having two gay parents. Hope or Devian would always get angry, and often tried to fight with them, but Bradley would just stand calm and collected. "Yes, I have gay parents. Two men. One thing they do not realize is those two men loves me just as much as a straight couple would love their children. I am proud of my parents, both of my dads make me proud. So why does it matter what they say?" He would say, to calm his cousins down.

"Mum thinks I will be put into Gryffindor, like her." Oliver said, pushing his blonde hair back. He never slicked hit hair back like his father or grandfather. "Honestly, I don't think it matters all that much. I am a shoo in for two of the best Houses..." He looked to Bradley, "I mean, besides Ravenclaw of course."

"Honestly," Hope started with a roll of her eyes on Oliver's comment, "I don't think I'll make it in Ravenclaw, I'm smart but not Mum smart. I'm rather lazy, where as my Daddy is passionate. So, Slytherin is a no go. I think I will be a Gryffie."

"They are all really good Houses, my best friend Valley is a Hufflepuff." Bradley said with a shrug, "They make the greatest friends." If Hope didn't know any better Bradley almost sounded like he faniced Miss Valley.

"Ollie, it only matters what your Housed into because.. Well, the Great-Grandfather Lucius told me my first year," also the year Lucius Malfoy died, "It defines who you are. All of your actions are based on where your housed." Devian said it all like it was plain as the nose on ones face.

"No, the House is defined by who _you _are, Devian. If you go by that than you would be putting down everyone in a different house than you are. Such as, your Mum and your GrandMum and GrandDad." Bradley pointed out, Hope looked to Devian as he looked down in guilt. He loved his family, every one of them. He even got mad when he heard his Grandfather use to call his Grandmother a Mudblood, even if it was only in their school years. "Never put down ones heritage, be lucky you even have one." With that Bradley got up and walked out to what Hope guessed was to meet up with Valley.

"He is rather smart, isn't he?" Devian said as he stood, "I am going to go sit in the Slytherin carriage. When we get there you'll know where to go." he said before leaving the compartment. Oliver and Hope sat in silence until a knock on the compartment door sounded. As the door opened their was a boy with small wire-framed glasses and long black hair.

"May I sit?" He asked, when he recieved two nods he sat down. Oliver looked over at the boy curiously. Brown eyes met gray, first in slight confusion that turned to annoyance then in curiosity. "May I help you?" An accent held thickly as he spoke

"S-Sorry, took me a bit to place your accent. Australian, right?" Oliver asked, a small Weasley family smile on his face.

"Oh.. Um, yeah. My parents moved to London around last year." He said, his Australian accent quite thick. "Are you First Years?" With confirmation he granted a smile, "So am I!"

"Cool, I am Hope Potter and this is my cousin Oliver Malfoy." Hope said smiling to the Australian that now leaned out and held his hand out.

"Oi, good to meet you Potta' I am Jeffery Barnabe Jude." He said with a smirk as he shool her hand than turned to Oliver to shake his hand. "Nice ta' meet ya'."

"Welcome Students," said a man at the podium, "I am Headmaster Longbottom." Cheers went all around the room, he greeted it with a wide smile. "It really in a pleasure. Behind me you will see a band of teachers, but please give around of applause to our _newest _teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts... Professor Teddy Lupin," a round of hoots and hollars came from the family and the Gryffindor House. Peeking through Hope seen Brink and Remus' hair go three shades of orange as they hooted and hollared the loudest in their house. Neville laughed before putting his hands up to stop the commotion. "Yes, yes, everyone loves Professor Lupin," he grinned looking at the teacher with blue hair. "Now, on with the sorting. Professor Lupin," Teddy stood up to the podium, the large scroll in hand as the Sorting Hat sat on the stool. The year before, and many years before, Headmistress McGonagall yelled the names. Though, with the retire of the sweet McGonagall new traditions was given.

"Bret Able," Teddy called. One by one scared students was seated, the hat calling out their new home. "Jeffery Jude," Teddy called, placing the hat on the Australian boys' head. The hall was silent, waiting for the hat to call the house. Hope later learned that the hat was conflicted on either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat later called. The hall bursting in applause like every time a new student was placed. "Oliver Malfoy," Teddy later called, the hat was placed on his head for only a minute before Gryffindor gained another mate. The first Gryffindor Malfoy. "Hope Potter."

Hope walked to the stool, looking around. Many people smiling at her, a lot of them being family. The hat was placed on her head, "_You feel conflicted_," the hat said to her in her mind.

"I am not," she whispered.

"_You feel as if you're not good enough for any of the Houses your family was placed in_," the hat said to her once again, searching her heart and thoughts. "_You are smart, Ravenclaw would be good. You are ambitious and cunning, Slytherin would fit you well. Sweet like a Hufflepuff, oh, when wanted._" The hat sounded like it was smiling, "_Hope Ginerva Potter, I declare your mind, body, and soul told me only one thing... _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally called out, with a small and a sigh of relief she jumped off the stool and sat beside her new friend, her cousin, and her House Mates.

Hope looked around, seeing many faces that looked happy to have a Potter brought back to the Gryffindors. She was happy with the choice, and once dinner was done she did write to her parents but only after writing to GrandDad Harry first, signed "_With All My Love... Your Favorite Granddaughter, Hope"_.

Harry chuckled, recieving the letter the next morning. He read it at least three times. Hope may have been his only Granddaughter but she was indeed his favorite. He smiled thinking of Little Harry trying to follow her to school. Just reading it you could tell Hope already missed Little Harry.

"What's the letter, Dad?" Harry looked up to his boy, James, drinking coffee at the large chair in Harry's office. Harry held up the large letter of his granddaughter telling him of the exciting day she had the day before.

"Hope's detailed description of her day," Harry chuckled.

**Author's Note: **This is actually my first One-Shot in my lovely _Third Generation and Beyond _and I made it to give an introduction to some of the Forth Generation characters, though, not all of them was obviously in it. It was also an introduction to Hope Potter, she will be brought in a lot I am sure. We'll see how the muse wishes to act on her.


	3. Bradley Braval-Potter

**Bradley Bravel-Potter**

Bradley Edward Bravel-Potter woke once his alarm went off, he sat up pushing his balck curls away from his face so his brown hues can focus on the day he had ahead of him. His trunk sat by his bed, already packed for his first year. His tom cat, Jinx, was laying on his chest awaiting their departure. Bradley pet Jinx before he sat up, "Come on, Jinxie. Dads probably waiting for us." He told his kitten, watching him yawn and stretch before getting off of his chest. Bradley gave a small smile, pulling on his trunk down the stairs.

James Potter looked up from his coffee, hearing noise go down the stairs. He granted a smile as he walked to the staircase, watching his son pull on his trunk. "Bradley," he walked up the steps, taking hold of the trunk, "Go get Jinx's cat carrier, I'll take your trunk." He said, watching his son tread upstairs once again as he pulled the trunk to the door, and then to the car. His son running after, Jinx in one hand and the carrier in the other. "Are you excited?" James asked, pushing his unruly hair back.

"Well," Bradley started honestly as he put Jinx in the carrier. "I am, but also, I am nervous." He looked to his father, who seemed rather confused as of why his son would be so nervous. "Muggle children use to pick on me, what will make Witch and Wizards any different? Also! I don't even have a clue where I'll be sent too." Bradley knew he was adopted the day he got the letter under his real name, _Bradley Smyth_. It wasn't like it bothered him, he never once felt different inside the family. He knew it was impossible for two men to have a child, it made him thankful he was chosen out of so many children. The only thing that angered him was not knowing his real heritage.

"Bradley," James sighed, thankful when arms wrapped around his waist. He looked to his blonde husband, his hazel eyes on James and Bradley with so much love and slight sadness for having his son go off already. It felt like it wasn't long ago when the two men adopted a three month old orphan. "Back in your grandfather's day there was a headmaster, your Uncle Albus was named after him, and he was gay. Let children tease, just remember one of the greatest men alive were gay." Zeke said in reply as he gave a wink. Bradley chuckled.

"As for the Housing, just because your family was one thing doesn't mean you will be stuck in it. Uncle Albus was the first Slytherin in the family." James reminded, running a hand through Bradley's hair. "Come along, Bradley. The beginning is near," he declared with a smile as he kissed Bradley's forehead and moved to the front of the car.

Bradley looked at the platform nine and three quarters, he was amazed by the size. Zeke placed his hand on Bradley's shoulder and smiled, proudly. "Rose! Scorpius!" James said, looking at Rose and Scorpius Malfoy walk with a three year old blonde girl, a nine year old blonde boy, and a eleven year old strawberry blonde boy. All three children had Scorpius' gray eyes and only the oldest held Rose's ginger hair. The family of five smiled softly, Scorpius' hand on the eldest's, Davian's, shoulders.

"Ready for your first year?" Bradley asked Davian, Bradley watched Davian's smile turn into a small smirk.

"Of course I am, Bradley, I will be housed in the family House. You know." It was no secret that the Malfoy's had Slytherin pride but Rose Malfoy, formally Weasley, who was a proud Gryffindor much like her parents and most of the Weasley clan. "What house do you hope for?"

Bradley shrugged, "Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw, whatever I would be happy with. You can keep the Slytherin pride." He chuckled.

"I surely will," Davian said with a present Malfoy smirk. He looked up to his mother giving him a look, "Of course I would be happy for Gryffindor too, like my Mum." He lied sweetly, covering his tracks.

"Alright, you two." James chuckled, him and Scorpius putting the trunks away. "Go on aboard, do stick together. It is rather lonely not having anyone to talk to on the train."

"Alright, Dad." Bradley said hugging James than Zeke, "Love you guys." Zeke smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Love you too, dear." Zeke said, watching James hug their son. Bradley smiled proudly, he had two parents he was proud of. Both Aurors and both loving him with all their hearts. He looked to his cousin Davian as he said his goodbyes before they left for the train.

It didn't take long for the two boys to make their way to a compartment, an empty compartment. A grin entered the boys' lips as they walked in, it wasn't crowded which was good for them. Also, with being the first ones no one could ask the two First Years to scram.

The boys launched into conversations about how they both planned to try-out for Qudditch, after Harry Potter became the first First Year to play Quidditch the rules got changed, it was rare to have a First Year on the team but not impossible. Their idle chit-chat was caught off when they looked up to a knock on the compartment door.

At the door stood two girls, a girl with long blonde hair and a girl with long auburn curls. "Hello," the auburn haired one spoke, "May we sit with you two?" She asked, her green eyes looking over the two before looking back at her cousin's hazel eyes.

"Y-yes, of course." Bradley said, scooting closer to the window, his cousin doing the same on the other side. The girls smiled, the auburn haired one sitting by Davian and the blonde sitting by Bradley. "Oh," he seemed to notice they where being rude, "I'm Bradley, Bradley Bravel-Potter." He said shaking both the girls' hands.

"I am Malfoy, Davian Malfoy." Davian said with a nod to the two girls that decided to share the compartment with them.

"I am Valley Goldrooth," the blonde spoke, smiling softly at the two. "This is my cousin Abigail McFinnigan," she gestured to the other girl.

"Jus' call me Abby," Abby said, pushing her curls away from her face.

Bradley had a hard time believing the ride to Hogwarts, he seemed to make great friends Valley, he found out Valley was also adopted, by Abby's Aunt and Uncle. He honestly didn't know what to think, she was adopted from a Muggle orphanage unlike him, and her birth parents where actually Muggles as well, the fact she was a Muggle-Born was by pure luck. Bradley was adopted from a Witch and Wizard Orphanage, his parents where both from Pure Blood families but that was all he could find out.

He was just glad he wasn't alone.

The boat ride, with Hagrid, went interesting as well. He enjoyed the magic pull the boats had, he wanted to learn how to do that. The halls seemed even more magical, far greater than how his fathers described it to be. He loved the ancient look of the castle, even if some had to get rebuilt after the war with Voldemort.

"Follow me," said an old grumpy man that he recognised as Flich, "Come along now, single file." He demanded as he lead his way to the Great Hall doors, "Professor Longbottom will call off your names when Headmistress asks. Stay silent," he growled to the students as an old woman walked to the podium.

"Hello students, I am Headmistress McGonagall," a cheer rang out and she smiled, "Now, today I must apologize. I am unfit to call out today's names." A softly yet sad 'awe' went through the hall. "Now, now, do not fret. Professor Longbottom is here, after all. While I go off on my meeting he will call out the names and give out the announcements." She said before stepping away from the podium and out with three men Bradley recognised from the Auror Department.

Proffessor Neville Longbottom entered the podium with a hat, he began calling out names before he called out "Bradley Bravel-Potter." Bradley sighed, slowly walking to the seat the hat placed on his seat. _"Well, a Smyth boy," _The hat spoke in his mind, _"Oh, adopted by Bravel and Potter. What lovely parents." _He searched the boy's thoughts and minds, _"Smyth's are Pure Bloods, devided in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, let me see where you fit... Hmm... Interesting... You fear where you will be placed, my dear boy, the House is defined by _you _not __**you **__who is defined by it." _The hat said before seemingly smile, "RAVENCLAW!" The House of blue went up in celebration as he got off the stool, walking to the table where a pair of blonde boys smiled.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, I am Alric Scamander, this is my cousin, Zalder Scamander." One said, smiling wide. "You ever seen a Narggle?" Bradley blinked, turning to look away to watch as Valley got called up. The hat barely touched her head before she was declared a Hufflepuff, he wasn't surprised. Valley was sweet from what he noticed. He then watched as Davian got put in Slytherin, the hat actually had to think about it. No surprise. When Abby was called up, she grinned in happiness as the hat called Gryffindor within a moment. Bradley caught a glance at Davian who seemed rather upset Abby wasn't in his House.

**Author's Note: **This is rather short, my friend asked for a One-Shot on Bradley's housing and stuff so I decided to make it for him. This is the second thing posted under Third Generation and Beyond, unsure who else to place. Maybe I should do some of the Third Generation?


End file.
